


Drive

by devyanka



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: 150 words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:14:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devyanka/pseuds/devyanka
Summary: The second part.
Relationships: Arjuna/Dirga Utama/Hasbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Drive

It's weird, it hurts to see him like this, but in the end I can't do anything about it. Even if I tried, there are only two possibilities, die with him or failed to get him. 

Stand here, that's what I do. I only wait for orders, I know I can trust them. Will he recognize me when he wakes up, if he survives to begin with.

The door opens, I don't even need to look behind, I know they bring his hopefully not lifeless body in my car.

It took me a while to process. Yeah, it's true, we rarely interact at work but I'm lying if I said I'm not interested in him.

"Hasbi, what are you waiting for? Drive."

Sigh, this man. He really can't chill even for one second.

"Take it easy, Arjuna. It just kinda unsettling to see my fellow parliament member in my car."


End file.
